A. Related Applications
There are no applications related hereto now filed in this or any foreign country.
B. Field of Invention
Our invention relates generally to motor vehicles and more particularly to a motor powered ski driven by a traction belt.
C. Description of Prior Art
Various vehicles for snow travel have heretofore been mechanized. The broad spectrum of such vehicles may be divided by size, generally into a first class of large vehicles such as the snow cat designed principally for the transport of large loads, a second class of middle sized vehicles such as the snowmobile that are designed for substantial loads but are yet generally smaller than the first class of vehicles, and a third class of mechanized skis comprising the smallest of such vehicles. Each of these classes is readily distinguishable from the other because of structural features essentially related to the size and type of use of the vehicle and the load carried. Our invention is concerned with a new device of the third class.
The mechanized ski-type vehicles heretofore known provide in common a ski body having a steering means and motor associated with some driving means, generally either a friction wheel or belt. In all such vehicles, these elements, per se, are common and each particular vehicle differs from the other only in its special combination of accidental features. The instant invention differs from the prior art by providing in the forward part of the ski body a rudder mechanism controlled by an upwardly extending steering bar that in addition to steering may be used by an operator to aid in maintaining support upon the vehicle in a fashion similar to the ordinary child's scooter. A cog belt type driving mechanism depends through an orifice in the rearward portion of the ski body and is mounted thereon in a movable fashion so that it might be moved upwardly and downwardly responsively to the terrain being traversed and the power required to be transmitted thereby. The steering rudder is positioned in the forwardmost portion of our ski at a substantial distance from the driving mechanism to provide relatively easy steering and accurate directional regulation that yet tend to maintain an established course of travel. An auxiliary frame may be attached to the device over and about the motor and driving mechanism to allow a user to be seated upon the vehicle to increase his comfort, to provide protection to the operative mechanism and to aid in providing operational stability. The specific mechanical structures necessary to accomplish each of these functions as hereinafter more particularly described distinguish our invention from the prior art individually and in combination with each other, all to provide a new and novel member of the group of snow skis.